Machi
by hi aidi
Summary: hanya drabble perjalanan hidup Akafuri yang menyambung satu sama lain.
1. A to C

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Nah, entah kenapa otak di bekerja ekstra kalo sudah menyangkut akafuri. Khayalannya g pernah selesai, sejenis kaya di lagi ngayalin SN. Dan ini salah satunya, Drabble yang bersambung satu cerita dengan cerita lainnya.**

**A untuk apa? **

Apa?

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat dari 5W+ 1H yang kini bisa dikeluarkan dari semua makhluk hidup yang mengisi gedung olahraga Seirin. Mulut semua anggota tim basket menganga layaknya ikan koi, bahkan Kuroko—yang dikenal dengan _deadpane_-nya—kali ini membatu dengan _milkshake_ yang terjatuh dramatis.

Siapa yang menyangka, seorang superior macam Akashi akan datang ke _gym_ mereka dengan senyum di bibir dan bertanya dengan suara yang ramah." Kouki, ada?"

Kiyoshi menangis komikal. Ya tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam? Kenapa si manis di cari-cari sama setan?

**B untuk beritahu!**

Usai dengan semua tangis-tangisan dan raungan ketidakpercayaan. Oh lupakan, itu sudah kejadian minggu lalu.

Kali ini anggota basket Seirin sukses menangkap korban—sekaligus orang yang berstatus terdakwa—yang kini duduk gemetar di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasi para _senpai_ dan kawan seangkatan.

**Sreet.**

Satu bungkus coklat diberikan sebagai pancingan, lampu belajar—yang entah siapa yang terlalu rajin membawanya—menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Si bintang utama berada dalam sorotan kekejian.

"Katakan Kouki, kau dipelet olehnya 'kan?"

**Pletak.**

"Mana ada disini guna-guna. Itu hanya ada di salah satu personifikasi berjenis kelamin perempuan yang merupakan OC di salah satu anime sebelah."

"Ada, itu di film Harry Potter saja ada. Ramuan cinta."

"Itu fiksi."

"Tapi itu membuktikan kalau mistis memang ada. Eh, lagipula kau tadi menyebut fiksi juga kan?"

"Tidak. Itu berdasar nyata."

**Prak.**

Suara benda retak menginterupsi pertengkaran yang sama sekali tak menyambung, atensi kembali pada Kouki yang kini kembali bergidik.

"Kalian atau aku yang membuat kalian diam."

Sunyi.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Nah, Kouki. Beritahu saja, bahwa kenyataan kau itu memang di pelet sama Si setan itu 'kan?"

**C untuk champion**

Setengah jam waktu yang terlewat dengan penuh determinasi, seluruh anggota basket Seirin takluk di bawah kaki Seijuurou Akashi yang mendatangi mereka seorang diri. Oh, kali ini kalahnya bukan karena gunting apalagi karena basket. Tapi si bedebah itu dengan liciknya membaca sebuah kertas yang benar-benar memegang hidup dan mati mereka.

"Kiyoshi, siapa sangka dia itu seorang _Sadistic seme_."

Semua mata membulat tak percaya mendengarnya, Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tatapan _'dusta-lu'_. " Tanyakan saja padanya, kalau tidak mau mengaku aku punya buktinya."

Kiyoshi seorang papa langsung keder seperti suami-suami takut suami ketika semua mata tertuju padanya. _' Maaf, Kouki. Papa tak bisa mempertahankan kamu nak.'_

" Berikutnya, Hyuuga. Berkata tidak menyukai banci, tapi nyatanya jadi _uke_ seorang banci."

Kali ini giliran Hyuuga yang melotot, ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan paling mematikan tapi Akashi dengan santai masih membolak-balik kertas terkutuk itu.

Oh ya, kok Hyuuga merasakan punggungnya bolong sekarang?

"Hm, Mitobe. Diam-diam suka mengintip saat Koganei mandi."

"Haaa."

Mitobe pun langsung berbicara.

"Kagami, ternyata –

"CUKUUPPPPPP, KAMI MENYERAHHHHH."

**TBC**

Untuk sekarang cukup segini dulu. Aaa, akafuri. Kenapa kalian unyu sekali.

Mohon reviewnya. Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan.

**Review?**


	2. D to F

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn : Sho-ai, standart warning applied. Alur cepat.**

**Nah, entah kenapa otak di bekerja ekstra kalo sudah menyangkut akafuri. Khayalannya g pernah selesai, sejenis kaya di lagi ngayalin SN. Dan ini salah satunya, Drabble yang bersambung satu cerita dengan cerita lainnya. **

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

**D untuk dadu**

Krik, krik, krik.

"Cukup, aku kalah."

Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya dan baru saja melempar benda kotak itu hanya menyeringai." Sudah kukatakan, aku selalu menang, Kouki."

Si rambut coklat cemberut, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang menangkup." Tapi… kita terlalu berbeda, Akashi-_san_."

"Siapa peduli, Kouki. Cukup pikirkan bagaimana status hubungan kita ke depan."

"Tapi kau dan… aku. Hanya teman."

"Kau sudah menyetujui ketentuan permainan ini Kouki, jika dadu ini menunjukkan angka satu sebanyak enam kali. Kau—jadi pacarku."

"Tapi –

"Nah Kouki, ayo kita berikan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka."

Yang ditunjuk sebagai pacar hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Padahal, ia sudah antusias bahwa Akashi tidak mungkin memiliki peluang untuk mendapat angka satu sebanyak itu. Enam kali ya Tuhan, itu banyak sekali. Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Apa boleh buat, dadupun tunduk pada Akashi.

**E untuk eh?**

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan bergandengan. Atau pada nyatanya, salah satu dari pemuda itu di seret oleh pemuda lainnya. Yang di belakang sudah berteriak kesetanan.

"Akashi-_sannn_, aku tidak mau pergi kesanaaa."

Akashi dengan langkah tetap sama sekali tak mendengarkan jeritan Furihata. Ia malah merapatkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau, tidaaakkkk. Disana menakutkan."

**Tap**

**Bug**

Furihata refleks menabrak Akashi yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu bergetar, takut-takut ia sudah membangkitkan kemarahan Akashi.

"_A-ano_, Akashi-_san_."

"Memangnya kenapa tak mau kesana, Kouki?" Alih mendapat umpatan, dagu Kouki diangkat lembut oleh pemuda bermata merah. Membuatnya bertemu dengan pandangan pengertian dari sepasang mata _scarlet_ itu.

Kouki mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu," habisnya… di sana ada badut. Dan badut itu menakutkan. Masaan ya, ada orang rambutnya kribo kaya brokoli, terus hidungnya besar merah lagi, kaya bisul menahun. Dan juga, perutnya itu besar kaya bisa makan manusia, aku 'kan jadi takut kalau nanti jadi korban selanjutnya. Nanti kalau aku dimakan, tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, tidak bisa berjalan-jalan sama teman lagi, tidak bisa bertemu Akashi-_san_ lagi, tidak bisa manja pada Akashi-_san_ lagi, tidak bisa menikah dengan Akashi-_san_ dan bahkan punya anak dengan Akashi-_san_. Aku 'kan jadi sedih."

"Kouki."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau dilamar secepatnya olehku?"

"Eh?"

**F untuk farmer**

"Akashi-_san_?"

Yang dipanggil tak menoleh dari diktat tebalnya, pemuda itu hanya menggumam sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku mau bertanya."

Gumaman kembali terdengar, tapi Kouki yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Akashi hapal betul maksud dari kata '_hm'_ itu. Kali ini Akashi mempersilahkan ia bertanya.

"Umm, _ano_."

"Hm?"

Kouki meneguk ludah, ia tidak mau dibilang sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur kehidupan orang lain, padahal status mereka baru sekedar tahap pacaran. Tapi sungguh, ia sangat penasaran.

"Ke-kenapa Akashi-_san_ me-menulis no-note besar bertulis _' I want to be a farmer'_ ? Pa-padahal kan Akashi-_san_ kuliah di jurusan Managemen bisnis."

Akashi mengangkat kepala dari diktat tebalnya, ia melirik Furihata jahil." Menurutmu?"

"A-apa karena Akashi-_san_ hidupnya mewah, ja-jadi ingin merasakan kehidupan sederhana da-dan… no-normal?"

Kekehan menjadi jawaban dari pendapat Furihata, Akashi mencubit hidungnya gemas." Jawabanmu salah."

"Ka-karena Akashi-_san_ ingin membuka bisnis di bidang pertanian?"

Akashi kembali mengeleng.

Mata furihata membulat, kaget dan juga malu. Ia memasang tampang berpikir ala detektif yang membuat Akashi mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tak memeluk si imut. "La-lalu apa?"

Merasa bahwa kekasihnya menyerah, Akashi kembali terkekeh. " Jawabannya," pemuda merah menggantung kalimatnya, ia melirik Kouki dan puas dengan gestur tubuh si Chihuahua yang menunjukkan ketertarikan." Agar aku bisa berkebun di hatimu, menanam bibit-bibit cintamu padaku dan menjaganya agar selalu mekar dan tumbuh subur. Dengan begitu, kau pasti akan selalu mencintaiku."

Mendadak suasana terasa pengap. Furihata mengibas-ngibas pipinya yang terasa menghangat." Ahahah, kok panas ya?"

**TBC**

**#pojok curhat 1**

Kyaaa, chap 2 boo~ chap 2 /kenapa di jadi kaya banci? Ya sutralah, yang penting akafuri.

Di makasih banget sama respek kalian terhadap drabble di yang bahkan g lebih dari 500 kata. Arigachuuu, #peyuk reviewer satu-satu #dilindes. Oke fix, di seneng deh. Dan semoga fic ini masih memenuhi ekspetasi kalian. kalo soal akashi dapat darimana kertas kutukan itu, ada deh. #dikubur.

**#pojok curhat 2**

Yang bikin di ngakak sendiri pas bayangin Akashi ngegombal dan Furi yang tiba-tiba jadi tsundere. Dan juga bagian **eh?** Haha, Akashi kena _shock shoot_nya Furi, walau yang bilangpun g nyadar. Di udah nulis sampai **L** lho, tapi idenya mandek disana, ada yang mau beri saran word?

Mohon reviewnya. Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	3. G to H

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning applied, alur lari.**

**Nah, entah kenapa otak di bekerja ekstra kalo sudah menyangkut akafuri. Khayalannya g pernah selesai, sejenis kaya di lagi ngayalin SN. Dan ini salah satunya, Drabble yang bersambung satu cerita dengan cerita lainnya.**

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

**G untuk gaun**

Kouki menatap tak percaya jejeran kain-kain berjahit di depannya dengan kedua mulut yang hampir menganga. Matanya terpaku pada kain-kain putih dari jenis-jenis mahal sebagai bahan baku. Bukannya ia terpesona sih, hanya saja tujuannya kesini yang benar-benar membuatnya terpaku pada gaun-gaun panjang itu.

Beneran nih, Akashi menyuruhnya memakai gaun saat pernikahan nanti?

"Kouki, kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk."

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, kakinya menapak kuat-kuat di tanah. Ia sama sekali tak mau masuk ke tempat itu jika pada akhirnya ia disuruh memakai pakaian wanita. Demi Aomine yang memakai baju balet—astaga itu mengerikan sekali—ia ini laki-laki dan kalau mau bukti dia bisa buka baju disini. Eh tidak jadi, dia bukan _eksibishionist_. Tapi sumpah, ia laki-laki. Jadi mana mau disuruh pakai gaun, di hari pernikahannya sendiri lagi. Itu hari paling berkesan dalam hidupnya dan ia tak mau menjadikan hari itu kenangan terkonyol untuk diingat. Tidak akan Furihata biarkan.

"Semua tidak akan selesai jika kau diam disana dan berharap alat pengukur bisa mengukur tubuhmu sendiri."

Furihata tetap kekeh. Akashi menghela nafas, kekasihnya ini kadang kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu susah dibantah. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta Akashi untuk datang kemari.

"Ini bukan dunia sihir, Kouki. Lupakan sementara ingatanmu mengenai apa itu Harry Potter dan masuk ke dalam."

"Kenapa harus gaun?"

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum melirik pada etalase toko.

"Memang Toko baju pengantin berisi banyak gaun, apa yang bisa kau harapkan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pakai gaun, Akashi-_san_. Aku mau pakai jas, **titik**."

Ohhh, itu masalahnya. Akashi hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya namun karena tidak sesuai karakter , ia batalkan. Ahhhh, Kouki-nya memang lucu.

"Kouki, siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai gaun?"

Gelengan kepala.

"Siapa, Kouki?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Ta-tapi, A-akashi-_san_ pasti menyuruhku 'kan? Li-lihat saja, se-sekarang kau membawaku ke tempat yang banyak gaun."

Akashi membawa kepalanya mendekat ke telinga Kouki yang langsung memerah." Siapa bilang kau akan memakainya. Tadinya aku akan mengajakmu untuk membuat _tuxedo_ yang sama." Jeda Akashi buat ketika ia meniup telinga merah itu, terkekeh melihat badan Kouki langsung gemetar. Samar, ia menyeringai." Tapi, sepertinya pemikiranmu boleh juga. Aku tidak menolak."

Skak-mat. Kali ini Akashi sukses membuat Furihata naik level _blushing_ yang paling parah. Saking parahnya sampai membuatnya hampir pingsan.

**H untuk hantu**

Furihata menatap bingkai foto yang berisi perayaan tahun baru di sekolah. Di salah satu sudut foto, ada sosok angker yang menatap tajam pada kamera, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ketakutan—Furihata bahkan masih bergetar sampai hampir pipis di celana ketika melihatnya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melupakan kenangan konyol yang terjadi saat peristiwa itu.

Malam itu jelas ramai, apalagi yang kita bicarakan adalah festival yang diadakan di Rakuzan—sekolah paling elit yang bila dilihat sekilas malah lebih mirip seperti hotel bintang lima. Semua _stand_ tersusun rapi di halaman sekolah, tidak seperti di sekolah biasa yang mengadakan _stand_ di setiap kelas, di Rakuzan membuat _stand_ pun ada tempat sendiri—katanya, untuk tak merusak properti sekolah.

Maka dari itu, Furihata nekat berkeliling seorang diri untuk menemui sang kekasih. Padahal niatnya sih memberi kejutan, tapi sebelum menemukan _stand_ yang di tempati kelas Akashi, ia sudah tersesat duluan. Apa boleh buat, _stand_nya banyak sekali dan ia orangnya tidak hafal jalan jadilah ia hanya berputar-putar. Beruntungnya atau naasnya, Furihata tersesat di seputaran _stand_ kelas Akashi, tapi sayang sekali ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

Lelah berputar dan memilih untuk bersandar di salah satu _stand_—tepat _stand_ Akashi—seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya. Tadinya ia tidak peduli, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan lirik-lirik genit ke arahnya, ia jadi risih juga. Dan saat ia melangkah pergi tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu.

Furihata merutuki dirinya setengah mati, ia bergetar ketakutan dan butuh segera penyelamatan. Bodohnya ia tak menghubungi Akashi tadi, coba saja ia tak pakai acara kejutan segala. Pastinya ia sudah makan takoyaki berdua bersama Akashi. Ahhhh, menyenangkan sekali, sayang itu hanya mimpi.

"Aaaaaaaaaa—aaaa—aaaaa—aaaa."

_Ah, kenapa tidak bisa berbicara di saat yang tidak tepat? Akashi-saaannnn toolooooonggggg, keperawanan pacarmu ini terancaaamm._

Saat air matanya hampir jatuh, Furihata merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak semacam aura hantu yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Padahal seingatnya tadi, yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar tadi adalah _stand café_ bukan _obake's house_. Ketika ia berbalik, pemuda jangkung tadi sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Dan disana Furihata melihat, seorang pemuda yang berdandan ala pelayan _café_ kini tengah memegang gunting, tersenyum mengerikan, bersandar di dinding dengan ekspresi angkuh dan jangan lupakan tanduk imajiner serta aura-aura hitam tak kasat mata itu.

Uh-oh. Kali ini Furihata tak bisa membedakan, yang mana hantu dan yang mana Akashi. Sama-sama menakutkan—sangat, sekali. Lebih mengerikan daripada saat pertemuan _Generation of Miracle _dulu.

Kau baru sadar ya, Furi?

**TBC**

Makasih buat review, follow dan fave-nya #peyuk satu-satu.

_Obake's House_ : rumah hantu..

Haha, ayo re-make si inem pelayan cantik jadi Akashi si hantu tampan. Gak elit? Banget, tapi tetap tampan /dilempar gunting.

Oh ya, ini alurnya cepat. Jadi, alphabet ke depan, Akafuri udah "nikah".

Mohon reviewnya. Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	4. just I

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Nah, entah kenapa otak di bekerja ekstra kalo sudah menyangkut akafuri. Khayalannya g pernah selesai, sejenis kaya di lagi ngayalin SN. Dan ini salah satunya, Drabble yang bersambung satu cerita dengan cerita lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

**I untuk I…**

Pagi itu suasana damai, kedua pemuda yang berbulan madu sedang duduk santai menikmati _landscape_ alam. Si surai coklat menghirup susu coklat pelan-pelan sementara yang bersurai merah menyesap minuman berkafein itu hikmat. Angin meniup wajahnya yang memerah lembut, kemudian Furihata mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok orang yang kini memilikinya dan dimilikinya. Sosok _absolute_ yang tak pernah ia pikirkan akan menjadi pendampingnya.

"Akashi-_san_."

Menyesap kopinya sekali lagi, Akashi menatap Kouki lamat-lamat." Seijuurou, Kou."

Kouki menunduk, "Ta-tapi, aku sudah biasa memanggilmu begitu."

Akashi menghela nafas," Kouki," ibu jari dan telunjuk Akashi menjepit dagu Kouki, membuat pemuda bermata coklat itu menatapnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuh agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Kouki." Ingatkan aku jika aku sudah menikahimu. Kalau belum, aku akan menikahimu lagi sampai kau ingat kalau kau juga seorang Akashi sekarang."

"Ta-tapi –

"Seijuurou, Kou."

Suara Akashi yang tegas menggema di ruang pendengaran Furihata. Dengan wajah padam—dagunya sedari tadi masih ditahan Akashi—bibirnya mulai mengucapkan frasa yang menurutnya sakral." S-se-sei…se-seij…se-se-se—aku tidak bisa!"

Sekali lagi Akashi menghela nafas." Ya sudahlah, padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarnya."

Melihat Akashi kembali duduk, belum lagi dengan wajah yang nampak kusut, membuat Furihata—_Red_,mantan Furihata—benar-benar merasa bimbang. Ia benar-benar merasa tak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi disisi lain Kouki tak mau membuat Akashi sedih, apalagi jarang-jarang Akashi mau menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Se-se-se..se-sei-seij," Furihata meneguk ludah untuk melancakan tenggorokan yang terasa kering." Sei-seij-seijuurou…_san_."

Dan untuk ketiga kali Akashi menghela nafas—berapa banyak rezekinya terbuang hari ini?—ketika mendengar Furihata berhasil menyebut namanya namun dengan _honorifix_ lagi." Tak perlu pakai '_san'_ Kouki."

"Tapi –

"Kau pasanganku Kou, bukan orang asing."

Kouki mengangguk, wajahnya memerah malu." Sei…seijuurou..s –

"Seijuurou saja."

"Ba-baik."

"Jadi?"

Pemuda coklat mengerjap." Ja-jadi apa?"

"Kau biasanya memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu jika ada keperluan. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Wajah Furihata memerah panik, ia memalingkan wajah ke samping. Sumpah, ini buka tipenya berbicara seperti ini, apalagi pada Akashi.

"Ka-kan sebelum pernikahan kita lama tidak bertemu. Ja-jadi…i-i-I"

"Ya?"

"I_- I want to make love with you."_

Akashi mendadak pias, siapa yang membuat Koukinya yang polos mengatakan hal itu. Baiklah,mungkin sebagai pria Kouki itu tidak benar-benar polos. Tapi, setidaknya ia rutin mengecek isi kamar Kouki setiap minggu dan tidak ada hal aneh sama sekali. Dan sekarang Kouki mengatakan kata itu, iya kata itu. Jangan suruh ia menyebutkan.

"Kouki."

Furihata menunduk, meskipun sudah lama bersama, Akashi ya tetap Akashi yang penuh intimidasi. Ia takut, kata-katanya tadi dirasa salah oleh ex-kapten Teikou dan Rakuzan itu." Ke-kenapa Se-seijuurou? A-aku tidak bo-boleh begitu ya?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tau arti _make love_?" Akashi menambahkan tanda kutip menggunakan jari.

"Tentu saja, membuat cinta kan?!" jawab Kouki semangat, cengiran lebar merekah di bibir _cherry_.

Akashi ingin _facepalm_. Tuhkan, arti sebenarnya saja Kouki tidak tahu. Oh, ia lupa nilai bahasa Inggris Kouki memang pas-pasan menjorok ke arah memprihatinkan.

"Ya benar," senyum Akashi disertai bibir yang berkedut." Aku senang kau mau melakukannnya denganku. Nah sekarang, katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu melafalkan kalimat itu?"

"Err, Aomine-_san_ dan Kagami-_kun_."

Sialan, pasangan _bara_ itu. Setelah mengurus Kouki, pastikan ia untuk mengirimkan puluhan anjing dan lima belas kandang lebah ke apartemen mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat yang jauh disana, tepatnya di kota Tokyo, dua orang sedang bermain _plays station_.

"Oey, Kagami. Kenapa kau menurunkan suhu AC?"

"Sialan kau, mana ada. Aku dari tadi memegang _stick_ game bukan _remote AC_! Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Lalu kenapa dingin?"

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang tidak minat."

"Woy, kali ini bukan masalah itu, tapi memang dingin sekarang!"

"I-iya juga ya. Ke-kenapa dingin?"

"Kagami, katakan bahwa di rumah ini tidak ada hantu?!"

Ohh, memang tidak ada hantu, kok. Hanya ada Akashi yang mengumpat, _' I will kill you. I will._' nun jauh disana kepada Aomine dan Kagami.

_See_, tidak ada hantu 'kan?!

* * *

**TBC**

Hkhkhkhk, di Cuma buat satu untuk chap ini.

Wkwk, di lagi g minat buat mecum-mecum. Haha, puas ngelihat Akashi pias dan hampir _facepalm_. Mukamu Akashi, _look at the mirror_.

Dan akhirnya kesampaian buat masukin Aokaga, walaupun jadi kebagian peran nista. Ahhh, pasangan bara. #ahodi.

btw, di dilemma mau bikin M-preg apa g. hiksu, masih

Makasih buat review, follow dan favenya. #peluk satu-satu.

Mohon reviewnya lagi. Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	5. J to K

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Nah, entah kenapa otak di bekerja ekstra kalo sudah menyangkut akafuri. Khayalannya g pernah selesai, sejenis kaya di lagi ngayalin SN. Dan ini salah satunya, Drabble yang bersambung satu cerita dengan cerita lainnya.**

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

**J untuk justice**

* * *

Bunyi air mengalir dan senandung riang memenuhi ruangan, beberapa kali terdengar benda keramik dan kaca saling berbenturan. Dari balik pintu coklat terlihat ruangan yang berisi meja makan dan juga _furniture_ yang biasanya ada di dapur. Yup, bintang utama kita sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri—ehem, suami—rumah tangga. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka tinggal di rumah baru mereka yang tergolong sederhana. Tentunya setelah perdebatan panjang antara Akashi dan Kouki yang memiliki pandangan berbeda. Kali ini Furihata tidak bisa diam, meski badannya mengalami tremor hebat tetap saja ia _keukeuh_ pada pendiriannya. Mendiami rumah yang lebih layak disebut mansion, hanya berdua, jelas bukan cita-citanya.

Dan sekarang, setelah membersihkan perlengkapan bekas makan, Kouki memulai agresi pada rumah tersebut. Membersihkan perinci setiap sudut rumah, Kouki menemukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya membulat dan ia terperanjat ke belakang.

**Brak **

"Se-seijuuruooooooooo."

Akashi yang sedari tadi sedang santai membaca koran melirik ke belakang, kaget juga mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan sang pasangan. Dengan langkah agak tergesa ia berjalan menuju dapur, menemukan Kouki terjengkang dan ditindih oleh kursi kayu meja makan.

"Kouki, kau tak apa?"

Saat diselamatkan dari insiden badan Kouki bergetar takut, kedua tangannya langsung memeluk lututnya yang menekuk. Mencium ketidakberesan sikap Kouki, Akashi tak mungkin menolak untuk bertanya.

"Kouki, kau kenapa?"

Kouki menatap Akashi dengan mata bulat beriris kuaci yang dipenuhi air."Se-seijuuruo. Ada kecoa."

Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Ayo hukum mereka. Mereka sudah jahat menakutiku dan membuatku terjatuh. Mereka melakukan penganiayaan, Sei."

"Ta –

Akashi ingin menjelaskan. Bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada satu hukum tertulis yang berlaku mengenai hewan, yaitu perlindungan bukan penyiksaan. Lagipula, kesalahan yang Kouki sebutkan jelas berlebihan. Sayangnya Kouki sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau 'kan _Absolute_ Sei, ayo hukum mereka dengan keabsolutanmu!"

Sebenarnya, Akashi tidak tahu antara harus merasa sedih, malu atau bangga. Di satu sisi ia bangga karena Kouki meminta perlindungan padanya, tapi daripada disebut melindungi lebih tepatnya ia malah nampak seperti badut jika menuruti permintaan Kouki. Ayolah, haruskah ia membuat kasus ini disidangkan dan menjadi hakim agung? Kenapa imajinasi Kouki meliar akhir-akhir ini?

Dan lagi, bukankah Kouki baru saja memerintahnya. Ini tak pernah terpikirkan. Ada yang salah dengan Kouki.

"Kouki, kita ke dokter sekarang."

* * *

**K for kid**

* * *

Pertama kali Seijuuruo tahu hal yang membuat Kouki bersikap _absolute like he as_ adalah kenyataan yang tak pernah Akashi duga sama sekali. Di depannya adalah, sebuah surat keterangan dari dokter yang membuatnya baru pertama kali menyadari bagaimana rasanya _shock_—berat. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga:

**Akashi Kouki**

**Positive pregnant**

Ini? Maksudnya apa ya?

Ada yang membuat lawakan begitu? Lagipula kalau begitu, ini candaan yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Midorima, aku kesini bukan untuk bermain. Dan seingatku ini bulat Mei. Sudah jauh lewat dari 1 April. Jadi, jelaskan."

Akashi memberikan perintah seperti biasanya, ia tak ingin membuang waktu dan Midorima yang mengacak rambut jelas bukan respon yang ia inginkan.

Midorima sendiri juga sama frustasinya dengan Akashi, ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa ini? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi kasus _code blue_—kasus yang butuh segera penanganan—seperti kehamilan pada pria ini dan yang membuat masalah menjadi makin masalah adalah si pasien berhubungan dengan Akashi. Parahnya lagi, ia merupakan pasangannya.

Bisa ia mati saja?

Memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia menghela nafas lelah." Aku juga tidak paham dengan hal ini, Akashi. Kami sudah mengadakan pengecekan yang ke limabelas kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Furi-ah, maksudku, Akashi Kouki dinyatakan hamil. Hamil, ya Tuhan. Aku baru pertama kali mengalami kejadian ini."

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan selanjutnya? Apa ini semacam kelainan genetik atau perubahan struktur kromosom? Atau malah semacam penyakit?"

"Berdasarkan hasil cek dan penelitian serta rekam medis pada kondisi Furihata, kurasa ini bukan penyakit. Yah bisa dibilang kelainan pada kromosom yang membuat seseorang…_hermaprodit_?"

Akashi ingin mengamuk. Ini tidak lucu dan benar-benar tidak lucu sangat-sangat tidak lucu. Dan kenapa Kouki-nya disamakan dengan cacing?

"Jangan gila, kau pikir Kouki itu hewan _invertebrate_ hah?!"

Si dokter berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman—tapi sekarang terasa panas—dan menggebrak meja." Aku juga bisa gila karena ini, Akashi. Aku memang pernah memperlajari bahwa manusia 0,01 persen manusia bisa mengalami cacat hingga memiliki dua kelamin tapi biasanya yang menghasilkan kehamilan nol persen. Negative, meski kelamin ganda tidak bisa hamil juga. Mereka mandul. Da-dan, kehamilan ini benar-benar baru. Bukan berarti tidak ada kehamilan pria sebelumnya tapi kau lihat—mereka tidak benar-benar pria. Maksudku, biasanya mereka pria hasil transgender. Arghh kepalaku mau pecah."

Jantung Akashi mencelos, ia tahu kalau pada akhirnya Midorima akan mengatakan ini. Otaknya sudah mencerna cepat tapi ia sedikit berharap kalau ini tidak benar-benar terjadi dan Midorima mengatakan sebaliknya atau pada akhirnya si rambut hijau itu berkata ' _April's Mop, Akashi_,' itu lebih baik.

"Lalu, apa Kouki akan baik-baik saja dengan hal ini?"

Midorima mengerjap, baru pertama kali melihat sang emperor terlihat frustasi dan sangat lemah—lupakan tentang kemenangan Seirin di _Winter Cup_, ini lebih buruk dari itu—dan ia mau tidak mau jadi peduli, walau sedari awal ia peduli sih.

"Kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan bertahap pada Akashi-_san_. Tapi, sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Yah, walau aku merasa ini masih mimpi. Selamat, kau akan segera mendapatkan seorang anak, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi menjabat tangan Midorima, menghela nafas." Kalau Kouki baik-baik saja, kurasa tak masalah membiarkannya dan terimakasih Midorima-_san_."

"Yeah, segera temui suami atau err istrimu dan beri dia kabar bahagia ini, Akashi-_san_."

Lelaki merah itu berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar ganggangnya ketika telah sampai." Oh ya, Midorima-_san_." Akashi berbalik menghadap Midorima, masih memegang ganggang pintu." Kami akan mengadakan acara di rumah, ku harap kalian akan datang. Dan menanggalkan formalitas anda."

Midorima tersenyum tipis." Tentu, Akashi."

Pria di depannya ini, Midorima pikir, ia telah berubah. Jadi jauh lebih baik daripada dahulu—si Rakuzan Akashi.

* * *

**TBC**

kebayang g wajah Akashi pas Furi yang unyu plus suka bergetar itu (ini ambigu) tiba-tiba jadi doyan memerintah kaya dirinya? Di nge-stuck di bagian _justice_ selama beberapa hari karena bingung ngenentuin ending.

Dan bagian _kid_ nya, kok berat ya? Banget. Ini tiba-tiba berubah jadi drama. Tapi aku bangga padamu Midorima, ku do'akan agar dirimu tak stress deh. Dan omong-omong siapa yang dibilang Akashi kalian sama Midorima itu, sudah jelaskan tahu siapa orangnya? Wkwkwk. Dan satu hal yang pasti, di memutuskan**. Ini M-preg**. Ahh, kenapa saya membuat M-preg lagi , lagi ya tuhan. #ributsendiri.

Kalau ada mood nanti di bakal ganti sama yang normal—gk jadi M-preg, gimana menurut kalian?

Mohon reviewnya. Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


End file.
